Le Roux
by RedHorizon01
Summary: AU SS/HP : Harry is a failing University student who takes a job at a bar with a snarky manager, after Ron and Hermione graduate without him. He learns some harsh truths and through a new, unexpected relationship, changes the course of his life
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**AN:** This is completely Alternate Universe SS/ HP slash. Male/ male. Snape has no preconceptions about Harry. He's meeting him for the first time with no history. Please let me know if it's any good/ worth continuing :)~

* * *

...

It wasn't the first time that Harry had ended up at a supermarket checkout without a complete means of payment, and he doubted it would be the last. He felt a familiar red tinge heat the hollow of his cheeks and fumbled through his wallet with hopeless determination.

''I had another note here somewhere,'' he muttered, glancing up at the cashier. He winced under the unsympathetic scrutiny.

''How much was it again?''

''Sir, if you cannot pay then-''

''Hold on a minute.'' Harry counted through his change, ignoring the exasperation of the customers queued behind him.

He could have died from relief when he felt an arm settle across his shoulders and a familiar, inquisitive voice in his ear.

''What's the hold up?'' It didn't take Ron too long to acknowledge the situation and hand over his debit card. ''Meet you in the car?''

Harry took the keys gratefully, grabbed his shopping bags and left the market with an apologetic shrug towards the disapproving bystanders.

''You really should think about getting a job, you know,'' Ron said conversationally, as he joined Harry a moment later. ''You're as thin as a rake, mate. What are you going to do when me and Hermione move to France, eh? I can't always be here to bail you out.''

''Well you could always just stay here? What's there to do in France anyway?'' Harry grumbled, tearing a bag of crisps open and devouring the contents hungrily.

Ron shot him a sideways grimace as he started the car's engine.

''We've talked about this, Harry... You've only got one more year of studying and then you can do what you want.''

Harry rolled his eyes and gazed out of the window, a frown forming on his face.

Ron and Hermione were his best friends. They had been since secondary school. They'd done everything together... Had their first drink... First road trip... Dealt with each others break-ups... And heartaches... Passed and failed exams... Graduated college. They'd even attended the same University.

If Harry hadn't barely failed his end-term exams and been forced into the decision to re-take his final year, he doubted he'd be in his current situation. Hermione had passed her course with top grades, as they'd all predicted. Ron, in a bid to impress her, had scraped by unexpectedly with a sudden spurt of maturity and put Harry to shame.

Never had Harry expected to be the one lagging behind in his academic achievements. And now his friends had upset the whole dynamic of the group and decided their feelings for each other had delved into the romantic realm, and were embarking on an adventure in which Harry could not follow. Hermione was set on pursuing a career over seas and no matter how Harry grumbled, Ron was set on following her.

Harry's student loan had run out and the accommodation they had shared for the last three years was suddenly going to seem very empty without them. Life was changing in ways Harry had not foreseen and he was not at all favourable towards it.

''Promise me you'll find a job and a way to feed yourself,'' Ron pressed awkwardly. ''Its only another year, Harry. And you can come and stay with us on term breaks, you know that.''

''I know, Ron,'' Harry agreed, attempting a smile. ''I'm happy for you guys, I really am. I'll be fine on my own.''

Ron looked highly doubtful. ''You'll get a job?''

''_Yes_.''

''It's either that or Hermione will force them to give you an extension on your loan... You know how scary she can be-''

''It's fine, Ron.'' Harry tore open a second packet of crisps and forced down the butterflies in his stomach. ''I promise.''

...

Harry helped Ron and Hermione load the last of their belongings into their rented van and hugged them both tightly.

Hermione shook her head sympathetically as she stepped back, wiping at her face before any impeding tears could run down her cheeks. ''If you need _anything_ Harry. Call us ok?''

''Alright, Hermione,'' Harry smiled warmly at her, ''you just look after yourselves. Don't worry about me.''

She looked unconvinced, but she hugged him again and climbed into the van with a half-hearted wave.

''Don't use this as an excuse to bring different men home every night, Harry. _Study_ remember,'' Ron grinned. ''I'll call you when we get there.''

Harry rolled his eyes, shook Ron's hand for a final time with a matching grin and watched them leave. It wasn't until the van had disappeared completely from sight that he realised he was loitering on the pavement unnecessarily. The unavoidable emptiness that would reside within the flat once he went back inside was not inviting.

''Time to stand on your own two feet, Harry,'' he murmured to himself.

Without turning round, he put his hands deep into his pockets and wandered off up the street as a temporary distraction. It was more of a desire to put off going home than any real intention to get a job, but Harry found himself checking the high street stores for vacancies regardless.

He was not against the idea of working, he had just never had the need to before with being in full-time education.

Just when he was beginning to resign himself to the thought of turning back, he noted a sign on the bar across the street asking for staff.

'Le Roux' was not a particularly popular club but as Harry got closer and read the sign, it appeared they were under new management and knew he owed it to his absent friends to at least test his luck.

The door creaked loudly as he pushed it open, nearly knocking a can of paint over in the process.

''Watch it!''

Harry felt himself being pulled forwards and nearly collided with the person in front of him.

''Sorry,'' he muttered apologetically. ''I just saw the sign on the door and thought i'd-''

''Thought you'd what? Wreck the place before we even re-open?''

Harry opened his mouth, and then not trusting himself to speak, closed it again and frowned at the boy in front of him. He couldn't have been any older than he was, but was much leaner and taller than Harry. He had a paint brush in his hand and did not appear to hold a great deal of patience.

''You want a job then?'' he asked, folding his arms over his chest and eyeing Harry up and down. ''You've worked in a bar before?''

''No, but-''

''Oh great, another student. The boss is going to love this. You must be the thousandth applicant today.''

The boy wandered back towards the bar and Harry followed him with determination, put off by the sudden disregard with which he was being treated.

''I can learn. And i'll work any evening you want me to. I'll be completely flexible.''

The boy turned around with a small smirk, his eyes raking Harry's figure more closely. Harry refrained from rolling his eyes. He struggled to find another gay individual in all of his classes, and now he'd managed to wander into someone with his same preferences without even trying. It was a shame he didn't find him attractive.

''Will you?'' the boy raised an eyebrow.

Harry felt a rumble develop in his stomach and with the reminder of his empty cupboards and his promise to Ron, he nodded.

''Right then,'' the boy smiled. ''Hang on a minute. I'll see what the boss says. I'm Dean by the way.'' He held out a hand and shook Harry's briefly. ''And that's Seamus.'' He pointed to another boy at the far end of the bar. ''We're the only two that have stayed on since the new owners bought the place. Everyone else left. The new manager's a bit...'' He shrugged his shoulders and grimaced. ''... Different. Wait here, I'll be back.''

Harry nodded and perched himself on a stool, swinging round and gazing out of the window with a miserable expression. He wondered how many miles Ron and Hermione had covered by now...

''... He's a student... Black hair... skinny... quite short... glasses...''

Harry rolled his eyes as he listened to Dean converse with his boss. He heard a deep voice answer and grimaced with the lack of appreciation his description was rewarded with.

''Mr. Thomas, you are wasting my time, once again-''

''No, sir, this one seems alright. Normal and all that... A little depressive maybe, but he's older than the others who have applied!''

''Indeed, an extraordinary image you are portraying.''

Harry snorted softly and shook his head, beginning to feel slightly affronted by the man's obvious and complete disinterest in him. He almost felt sorry for Dean. He hadn't exactly given him much to bargain with.

''Sir, please, Seamus and I can't work the bar all by ourselves and we open tomorrow! We could really do with the extra pair of hands.''

''I require competent staff, as hard as you may find that to believe. Not lazy students.''

''At least come and see him?''

Harry heard only silence for a few moments and then the scraping of a chair, and a deep sigh.

''Very well.''

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he scrambled to his feet. He ran a hand through his hair, barely having time to brush his t-shirt down before two sets of feet rounded the corner.

Dean trailed warily behind a slightly taller man with the most disdainful expression Harry had ever seen. He paused mid-stride, blinking before casting his eyes briefly over Harry's tense figure. He was also possibly the most ugly man Harry had ever seen, in the conventional sense, but at the same time, he was the most striking. He had shoulder length black hair and even darker eyes.

Harry felt his gut clench as the man examined him, a dull flush creeping across his face.

It was a long time before Harry realised that he was openly staring, and he'd yet to even introduce himself. He swallowed uncomfortably and berated himself for failing to provide a more prepared and impressive first impression. He was suddenly all too aware of the dirt on his sleeves and the fact he had not even bothered to brush his hair this morning.

The man still had not spoken, and Harry wished that he could read his expression, but it was almost impossible.

''Sorry what was your name again?'' Dean asked, looking between them with confusion.

Harry cleared his throat and looked away from the man. ''Harry.''

The sound of his voice seemed to propel the man into speech, and he clicked his fingers at Dean.

''Get him a t-shirt. And take that God-forbidden sign off of the door.''

He turned on his heel and without another word, disappeared back the way he came.

Harry blinked. ''What does that mean?'' he asked, confused as Dean rummaged under the bar and threw him a black t-shirt with a red logo.

''It means you have the job. We're opening tomorrow night, so if you come in a few hours before we see the public, i'll teach you the ropes. We'll sort your shifts out then.''

''But I didn't even say anything! How was that an interview? He might hate me.''

''Did it look like he hated you?'' The other boy named Seamus asked, wandering over to join them with an amused expression. He shared a knowing look with Dean and raised his eyebrows at Harry in questioning.

Harry frowned and stared after where the man had just disappeared, with an irrational urge to follow him.

''I dont know,'' he answered truly.

''Then why did he give you the job?'' Dean crossed his arms and eyed Harry curiously. ''Mr. Snape is a lot of things, Harry, but he's not stupid. You wanted the job didnt you?''

''Yeah, but-''

''Well don't complain then. I'll see you tomorrow night. And wear something tighter than those.'' Dean tapped Harry lightly on the arse with a disapproving glance at his baggy jeans, and swung the door shut behind him.

Harry stood out on the doorstep, slightly taken aback but pleased. A smile weaved its way onto his face as he realised, despite everything, that he'd actually got himself a job. It was one step, at least, towards normality.

* * *

Classes were incredibly dull without Ron sitting on his left, drawing much needed humour from their seemingly endless lectures. The only positive Harry could derive, was that without the distraction of his friend, it was much easier to concentrate on what his teachers were attempting to explain. He would not allow himself fail his exams again this year.

With a renewed sense of determination, Harry entered his flat later than he would normally have done after making a reluctant trip to the library. He wolfed some dinner down before shrugging into his new work t-shirt, and jogging through the town for his first shift at 'Le Roux.'

Harry had no idea what to expect. The concept of working behind a bar, and even pulling pints, was an entirely new one. All he hoped was that his new boss, Snape, would be making few appearances. There was something about him that unsettled Harry, and he didn't much feel like being under scrutiny on his first day.

Expecting a great bustle of activity, Harry was surprised to find the bar rather serene as he arrived. It had, however, made an extreme transformation from the previous day.

''Looks good, doesn't it?'' Dean grinned, motioning Harry towards the bar.

Harry nodded. The theme was, typically, black. Harry could not say he was surprised after meeting the new manager, but he had to admit, the place was tasteful. And free from stray paint pots, which could only be a bonus.

''Come on, we haven't got long. I'll show you the basics and we'll pick the rest up as we go along.''

...

Two hours later and Harry felt relatively comfortable in his new environment. Despite his initial impatience, Dean was not entirely unbearable and he did indeed, prove to be a fast learner.

''Doors open in an hour, Harry. Take these down to the cellar for me?''

Harry nearly buckled under the weight of the crate Dean gave him, but he steadied the bottles and edged his way down the stairs.

He kicked open the cellar door with his foot and shuffled inside, forgetting that there was a further step to descend. The miscalculation of his limbs proved fatal to the heavy weight in his arms.

Harry winced as the bottles crashed to the floor, glass scattering in every direction.

''Crap,'' he muttered, rubbing a hand across his face in frustration.

''Indeed.''

Harry jumped, groaning deeply as he noted Snape behind a barrel on the other side of the cellar with a clip board.

He held his breath as the man walked towards him, stepping around shards of glass with a look of undeniable disapproval.

''Wasted stock is wasted money, Mr. Potter. This will be taken out of your wages.''

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but the dark unforgiving look in the man's eyes caused him to hesitate.

Snape paused, eyes narrowing, as though daring, or even tempting him to argue, but Harry forced himself to nod in resigned acceptance. He wasn't prepared to lose his job before he'd finished his first shift.

Snape stared at him a moment longer, before he blinked and waved Harry aside with a flick of his wrist. He handed him the paper in his hand. ''Re-do the stock count before you return upstairs, and preferably before I open tonight.''

He turned back with a wince as his shoes stuck on the sticky liquid covering the floor. ''I assume the misfortunate beings already under my pay roll have at least taught you how to use a broom?''

Harry made a face to the man's retreating back and kicked a barrel in annoyance, swearing again as he stubbed his toe. He was more upset than was rational that it had been Snape to witness his clumsiness, and Harry wished he could blame the disappointment in his gut merely on the fact the man was his employer.

...

Harry's eyes were itchy and tired as he returned to the bar. He did not have time to contemplate the fact that studying all day and then work by night was proving more difficult than he'd imagined.

''Need you to start serving,'' Dean called, and Hary winced as he noted the many customers already filing through the doors.

Snape brushed past him with a raised eyebrow, and Harry closed his eyes briefly as they made contact, a shiver running through his body. He pushed the sensation away with distaste and joined Dean and Seamus.

The next four hours were a blur. It wasn't until midnight that Harry realised they had not had a break, nor a chance to sit down. His feet were aching and the sweat on the back of his neck was starting to stick to his t-shirt. It was with great relief when the level of commotion around the bar began to thin.

''Are we closing?'' he asked hopefully.

Seamus snorted. ''No. Another few hours before the club downstairs shuts... and then we have to tidy up. You weren't expecting to get any sleep tonight were you?''

''But I have class tomorrow! I'm going to be-''

''Knackered, yeah?'' Dean interrupted, clapping him on the shoulder. ''Welcome to our world.''

''But-'' Harry begun, but Dean was already handing him a cloth and pointing at the tables.

''No 'buts.' Your '_flexible_', remember?''

Harry sighed miserably and leant against the bar with a weary expression.

''Why do you think Snape doesn't like hiring students?'' Dean added, casting him a rare look of sympathy.

''It is not the only reason,'' came Snape's voice from behind them. He crossed his arms and gave Harry a searching look.

Harry did his best to stand up straight, willing some energy back into his muscles. He had no desire to appear weak, nor was he in the mood to be judged by this man.

''Go home,'' Snape said finally. ''Sleep, Potter.''

''What? No,'' Harry argued, taken aback. He'd expected a lecture, not a dismissal. ''That's not what I meant.''

''Then pray tell, what did you mean?'' Snape asked, raising an eyebrow and waiting for Harry to answer.

''Just... Just moaning really...'' Harry muttered, feeling foolish.

Snape rolled his eyes and snatched the cloth from his hands. ''Home,'' he stated again, and began to walk away.

''I'm fine,'' Harry argued. He already felt like enough of an idiot in front of this man, he had no desire to add to his list of apparent faults. ''I just didn't think this through that's all. The hours, I mean. But I'll be fine. Give me the cloth back?''

''Stubborn...'' Snape murmured softly, and Harry could not tell if he was complimenting or disapproving. He seemed to consider Harry for a further moment and Harry used it to his advantage and pressed his argument.

''I'm new to all this. But it's my first night, and I can do better. I know I haven't done well so far-''

''And how did you come to that assumption?'' Snape asked, cutting across him and Harry immediately fell silent. He was beginning to grow annoyed with the level of submissiveness this man seemed to pull out of him so easily, and rebelled against it.

''Give me the cloth back?'' he asked stubbornly, holding out his hand and raising his eyebrows.

Snape's eyes grew dangerous, an edge of surprise breaking through his calm façade. ''And demanding...'' he murmured again, almost to himself. He smirked slightly when Harry frowned.

''I shall ask you one more time, how did you come to that assumption?'' He cast a glance at Dean and Seamus, who both shrugged their shoulders and after sharing a knowing look, wandered off down the other end of the bar.

Snape eyed the clock on the wall and then took a step closer to Harry.

''I don't know...'' Harry answered, fighting the urge to take a step back. ''I dropped the bottles. And you were angry with me.''

Snape looked genuinely surprised for a moment, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes at Harry. ''I was angry with the fact I had wasted stock to add to my records, Potter. The fact that you caused the incident was merely... a side issue.''

Harry blinked. His mind forced him to re-evaluate the personality of his boss for a moment, and Harry had to admit this man obviously had many layers. He was confusing and already winding him up every time they were in the same room. He was not someone he could work out immediately. The revelation gave him a headache.

The man's hooked nose appeared more prominently close up. But so did his eyes. Harry could barely see any brown in them at all. They were opaque.

He looked away and damned his own unpredictable libido. He could not deny he felt an almost burdensome weight settle in his gut, with his heavy sense of attraction towards the man. Snape was not his normal type by any means. Harry had only ever dated guys his own age, with his own interests and fickle attention span. He had no idea how to deal with such an unwanted dose of lust directed towards a man ten years his senior.

''Technically, I added them to the records...'' he murmured, pushing the growing revelation to the back of his mind and emotionally stamping on it.

He could have sworn an amused expression flitted across Snape's face before he appeared impassive once again.

He threw the cloth to Harry and turned on his heel. ''You leave on closing. No cleaning after hours tonight, Potter. And enough unfounded assumptions.''

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and scrubbed the tables with determination. Seamus and Dean watched him with amusement, nodding and grinning at him with a fresh level of respect as he left the bar with the last of their customers three hours later. Snape was not anywhere in sight as he left, and Harry had no desire to find him.

...

Without much warning, a week had passed and Harry had fallen into a routine. He barely had time to note Ron and Hermione's absence with the little time he spent at the flat. Between work and his classes, he did not have much space to himself. He doubted he would know what to do with himself if he did, and he was too stubborn to vocally complain over fatigue at work again.

It was a sunday night when the bar had barely seen any customers, that Harry finally felt as though he was being allowed a moments respite. Seamus was taking his day off and Harry and Dean had wiped the bar down far more times than was necessary in an attempt to entertain themselves.

''Does he always keep himself locked up in that office?'' Harry asked curiously, dropping onto a stall and frowning at the door that separated them from Snape.

''Pretty much,'' Dean shrugged. ''He's a pretty solitary man, incase you hadn't noticed. But... something tells me you have.''

Harry shot him a forced innocent expression. ''What are you talking about?''

''I've seen the way you look at him.''

''I don't look at him,'' Harry argued, throwing a towel at Dean and pushing a finger to his lips. ''Don't say that so loud, or he'll hear you.''

''Well it's not like you hide it, Harry,'' Dean laughed lightly. He pulled two glasses down from the shelf and poured them both a drink. ''You wear your heart on your sleeve. I can tell.''

Harry snorted. ''No I don't. Not intentionally anyway...''

Dean passed Harry his glass and sat down beside him. ''Well as we're sharing secrets, and as you seem so blissfully unaware, I guess it won't hurt to tell you that he fancies the pants off you.''

Harry choked loudly, and Dean hissed at him to be quiet, slapping him on the back and snatching the glass back. ''Don't tell me you haven't noticed!''

''Stop teasing me,'' Harry moaned, massaging his chest. ''Snape can barely tolerate me. He talks to you and Seamus more than me.''

''I said he fancies you, not that he intended to act on it, Harry,'' Dean continued patiently. ''It's not like he says anything... It's just... I dunno. A hunch. There's something about the way he looks at you.''

Harry felt himself redden and frowned at Dean, gulping down the drink he gave him and shaking his head. ''I don't believe you.''

''Well we'll find out won't we? You owe me one for this. I've never taken a sicky in my life...''

Before Harry could stop him, Dean had jumped over the bar and approached Snape's office. A moment later, he reappeared, grinning at Harry as he shrugged into his jacket.

''Well he's going to be pissed at me for a little while, so you better make this worth it.''

Harry paled. ''What have you said?''

''Nothing,'' Dean reassured him. ''Just that I don't feel well and want to go home.''

Harry dropped his head into his hands and groaned. ''Why?''

''And...'' Dean added, far too pleased with himself. ''I told him that as it's raining I'd already promised to take you home, so I asked him if he could do it for me.''

''What did he say?'' Harry asked, wide-eyed.

''Not much,'' Dean shrugged, throwing Harry a wink. ''Does he ever? I'll see you tomorrow. If I'm feeling better.''

Harry shook his head angrily, ''I'll get you back for this.''

''Or you'll thank me,'' Dean smiled, closing the door behind him.

The silence that followed pressed at Harry's ears and he cursed Dean and his interference. Was it that obvious that Snape was an object of fascination for him? He barely knew the man and he'd certainly no desire to be left alone with him.

He could almost hear the pounding of his heart. He glanced at the clock and was relieved to see he only had a few hours left. If Snape stayed in his office for at least one of them he'd be grateful-

''Potter?''

Harry closed his eyes and winced, turning round slowly and facing Snape with a strained smile. ''Yes, sir?''

Snape gave him a strange look and motioned impatiently towards a bottle of brandy.

Harry passed it to him, and without a word of thanks, Snape disappeared back into his office and Harry sank back into his chair with a sigh of relief.

When it came to closing time, Harry steered clear of Snape as he locked up the building. Not that Snape appeared to want any sort of conversation. He did not even seem to notice that Harry was there. His jaw was set and his mind was obviously elsewhere.

Harry slipped on his jacket as Snape turned off the lights and stepped outside behind him. Harry watched warily as Snape set the alarms, noticing, almost with disappointment that the rain had eased off.

''I think I'll walk home, sir,'' he said casually, pushing his hands into his pockets and avoiding looking at Snape's face. He could almost feel the man's gaze burning a hole in his skin.

''As you wish,'' Snape replied, and before Harry could consider saying anything else, had swept off in the opposite direction.

Harry refused to feel put out. He shook his head and almost laughed at himself. Considering the possibility that an intelligent, older man like Snape would look twice at a skinny, awkward student like him was completely irrational.

He'd allowed himself to get worked up for no reason. Still, Harry wandered home slower than usual, his feet kicking at stones a little more aggressively than a typical evening.

...

Harry felt his mind wander all through his classes the next day. He was irritated and frustrated, and more than a little confused, about Snape's behaviour towards him.

Maybe Dean really had imagined the whole thing. Harry could not say why that thought was causing him such a headache.

He almost forgot about the first exams of the year until their dates were written before him, large condemning letters across the white-board that caused a lump in his throat.

He took his study books to work with him that night. If monday night was only going to be marginally busier than sunday, he wanted to make the most of any free time he was given.

He almost dropped his notes when he was interrupted, squatting on a barrel in the cellar and scribbling furiously.

''I believe I asked you to change a barrel, Potter,'' Snape said, stepping inside and eyeing Harry's guilty behaviour with curiosity.

''What are you doing?'' he asked, holding his hand out for Harry's paper.

Feeling very much like a child caught in the act of doing something very silly, Harry pulled his notes to his chest and sighed. ''Sorry, sir. I have exams next week and it's so quiet upstairs, I didn't think it would matter if I just... had a moment.''

''If you are at a lack of work, I can always provide extra chores, Potter. Do not forget that I pay for every minute you are inside this building. You will not turn me out of pocket.''

''Of course not...'' Harry winced and made to step past him.

Snape moved to the side marginally and Harry paused. He held out his hand again and Harry hesitated before handing over his papers.

Snape's eyes narrowed as he read through Harry's untidy scrawl, disapproval evident in the creasing of his eyes.

''Your handwriting is appalling,'' he stated blandly, handing it back.

''Thank you,'' Harry forced a smile, glad at least that Snape did not appear too furious.

Harry made to step forwards again but Snape was staring at him, and the rarely unguarded expression on his face was unhinging.

Harry sniffed, unused to the intense heat that rose to his face each time the man looked at him in that way. It seemed to draw him out of his reverie and his more familiar scowl fell back into place.

''You wish to be a doctor,'' Snape stated, eyes narrowing as he folded his hands behind his back and lightening his gaze.

''What?'' Harry asked blankly, thrown by the sudden change of topic.

''You are studying medicine.''

''Oh,'' Harry cursed himself for his slow-uptake and nodded his head. ''I'm not doing the full course though... I'm finishing this year.''

Snape raised an eyebrow, and Harry took it as an invitation to continue. Self-conscious, he eyed Snape hesitantly as though through fear of being mocked. ''I left college and I wanted to be a doctor. I don't know why. Helping people I suppose.''

He paused, expecting Snape to find the idea dismissive, but he was merely watching Harry, his expression unreadable.

''But my friends only picked shorter courses, and i just figured, when they left, I would too...''

Snape made a small sound of acknowledgement and Harry felt the tentative bubble of calm around him bend to pressure slightly. He'd been very rational about the whole issue of his friends leaving him, but no one had ever asked him about it before, and the fact that Snape was allowing him to speak, was inclining him to release some verbal frustration.

''It was always the three of us. And then they decide to shack up and I become the third wheel. And to make it even better, Ron gets brain-washed by all of Hermione's revision programmes and goes and passes his exams when I never expected him to! It sounds awful, but if any one of us was going to fail, I never thought it would be me. And now they've graduated, and buggered off to France to follow _her_ dream, and I'm re-taking the entire year again, just so the last two years of my life haven't been a waste.''

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head. ''And as you just pointed out, I'm not even going to _be_ a doctor. I'm going to be a... a _third_ of a doctor.''

Snape smirked slightly, a briefly amused expression disrupting his frown. ''Forgive me if I am missing the point, Potter... but surely now that your... friends, have turned their attention elsewhere, there is no reason for you not to finish the full course.''

''Isn't there?'' Harry rubbed a hand over his face. ''There is not much rational about what I do... That doesn't mean there's an answer for it.''

''In this case... there is an answer,'' Snape argued softly, tilting his head slightly and folding his arms across his chest.

Harry snorted briefly and shrugged. ''But that's the hard part... Then I have to be an individual. But without one of them on each side of me... I feel like I don't know who I am on my own.''

''Then perhaps you should find out.''

''I'm trying, sir,'' Harry said, an edge of desperation creeping into his tone. ''And I don't think I'm doing a bad job actually. I just like to moan sometimes. And when you encourage me-''

''Encourage?'' Snape narrowed his eyes, though humour was a shadow lightening the darkness of his face.

Harry smiled at him, liking the way a near-smile looked on Snape's face. He wondered what it would take to get a full smile out of the man.

Considering the possibilities, he felt his smile widen. He met Snape's eyes, and almost thought he sensed the man's breath catch. He must have imagined it, for a moment later Snape had pushed himself away from the door-frame and his expression was guarded once again.

''Surely a... girlfriend would provide you with the confidence you are lacking, Potter? There is no need to be lonely.''

Harry was not so naive that he didn't at least suspect the unspoken question into his sexuality was deliberate, but he decided to pity the man, just incase for some insane reason, it would one day work out in his favour.

''I'm not interested in girls,'' he said truthfully. ''And the last time I had a boyfriend was... a little while ago. Can't seem to keep them very long for one reason or another.''

''Indeed?''

Harry watched as some of the tension left Snape's shoulders, and could not allow himself to imagine why it would have been there.

Feeling slightly over-whelmed with the direction their conversation had taken, Harry stuffed his course work back into his pocket and apologised.

''I'll get that barrel done, sir.''

He heard Snape leave and breathed a sigh of relief. The atmosphere around him seemed to be charged ten-fold whenever the man was anywhere near him. And now Harry had got himself carried away and shared something quite personal with him.

Smiling subconsciously, Harry decided that he didn't mind too much. Snape had deeper emotion than he let on hidden in their somewhere, and even if it did not easily take a natural outward form, its existence was enough to deeply increase his interest in the snarky man.

...

''Do you know what's happening this friday, Harry?'' Seamus asked brightly, dragging Harry out from behind the bar as they finished their shift for the evening.

''No...'' Harry answered, smiling at his enthusiasm. ''What's happening?''

''Snape's got the water people in fixing that dodgy leak in the customer toilets.''

''So?'' Harry frowned. ''What's that got to do with us?''

Seamus tutted and winked at Dean. ''We get the night off, sunshine.''

''Great,'' Harry beamed. Mentally counting the number of hours sleep he could catch up on, Harry faltered when he recognised the mischievous glint in his friend's eye.

''What?'' he asked slowly.

''Well as we've got the night off, how do you fancy drinking the drinks, rather than pouring them? The club downstairs is still open.''

Harry rolled his eyes, forming a million excuses in his mind as to why a night out was not a good idea. But glancing between Seamus and Dean's grinning faces, and with the knowledge of the fact that Snape would probably be upstairs all night, and perhaps even in the club from time to time as it was so close to his own business, Harry felt the nerves pool in his gut and hesitantly agreed.

''What are you three muttering about?'' Snape asked tiredly, as he locked the front door behind them. He appeared barely interested however, casting them an impatient goodnight, his eyes lingering on Harry's face slightly longer than was necessary as the boy threw him a brave smile.

''One day he'll smile back at me...'' he muttered and almost instantly regretted it as he was bombarded with a tirade of boisterous mocking he was confronted with.

...

Harry must have tried on every shirt in his wardrobe before he decided on his favourite. It was nothing to do with Snape, he told himself. It had been a long time since he'd had a decent night out. And Seamus was right, they were always giving out the drinks. It would be nice to be on the receiving end for a change.

It had also been a decent while Harry had been with anyone, anyhow. Male or female. He was not against the idea of a hook-up, especially if it took his mind off the hopeless situation with Snape.

Dean and Seamus met him by the entrance, taking an arm each as they led him into the club. Snape's bar was taped off, but the mere knowledge of where those stairs led had Harry's stomach unsettled.

It was after the third drink that Harry found the confidence to follow the others onto the dance floor. Far from being drunk, his mind was a pleasant haze of reduced activity, and he felt himself relax for what felt like the first time in weeks... or perhaps even longer.

Harry swatted away the first set of hands that snuck around his hips, but with their insistency he gradually gave in and turned to the arms that were encircling him.

Dean and Seamus shrugged and took a cautious step back, allowing Harry to dance with the blonde haired stranger. Harry had forgotten how good it felt to have a man's arms around his waist, and stop thinking and just allow himself to feel. Maybe this is what he needed. Something light-hearted and simple. Maybe the intentness that Snape wrought from him was just too much to handle.

Harry allowed the blonde to steer him towards the bar, shaking the dizziness from his head and ordering them both a drink.

Harry glanced around, almost annoyed that he hadn't seen any sign of Snape. Not that he knew if the man had any need or intention to be here.

The next drink did not go down quite so easily, and rather than increasing the blondes average looks, only made him appear less attractive. Harry rubbed at the dark circles around his eyes. Maybe this thing he had for Snape was worse than he thought.

Stumbling slightly, he dodged under his partners' arm and before he could fathom exactly what he was doing, and what he wanted to achieve from it, he had side-stepped under the tape barring his entrance to 'Le Roux.'

He could barely distinguish the voices he heard upstairs, but he knew one of them was Snape's. The man's tones were far too rich and unique to be falsely identified as anyone elses.

Harry burped slightly as he made it to the top of the stairs, pleasantly surprised by just how easy it had been to get up here.

The two figures at the bar halted their speech as Harry shuffled forwards, squinting at them. Harry just about had time to see a man's hand laid on top of Snape's in an unmistakably intimate gesture before Snape stood up sharply.

''Harry?''

''Snape,'' Harry returned, feeling an unjustifiable anger boiling ever so slightly under the surface of his emotions as he stared at the man Snape had been sitting with.

''Is this your boyfriend?'' he asked, and watched the man in question raise his eyebrows.

Snape narrowed his eyes and took a step towards him. ''How much alcohol have you consumed?''

Harry grimaced at him and shrugged. ''Not much,'' he lied. ''I just came up here to see you but... obviously your busy.''

Harry could tell, even in his tipsy state, that his tone was far from neutral. The scowl on his face seemed to have materialized of its own accord and he could not seem to dislodge it.

Snape looked at him for a long moment, before he disappeared from Harry's immediate line of sight. Feeling the muscles in his legs complain slightly, Harry gave in and slipped down to the floor, head resting against the wall behind him with a small sigh.

Harry heard voices but he did not bother to listen. His head was too clouded and he was suddenly very tired. He had a sudden, almost over-whelming urge to ring Ron, but before he could fumble for his phone, Snape's face had swam back into view.

Harry shifted backwards and struggled to make him out.

He heard Snape sigh. ''Up, Potter,'' he instructed, pushing his arm under Harry's elbow and pulling him to his feet.

Harry leaned heavily on Snape and allowed him to lead him forwards without complaint.

''I did not know you would be here tonight,'' Snape muttered and Harry frowned.

''It's my night off,'' he argued defensively.

''Yes, I know,'' Snape answered, nudging Harry and forcing to take back some more of his own weight. ''And I assumed you'd put it to better use.''

Harry felt something cold pressed to his face and realised Snape had managed to sit him at a booth and was pressing a flannel to his face.

''How do I look?'' Harry asked tiredly, wishing he'd thought to look in a mirror before he'd made the impulsive decision to come up here. ''Awful I bet.''

Snape pressed a bottle of water into Harry's palms.

''Do I look awful?'' Harry repeated stubbornly, not quite sure what answer he was searching for.

''No,'' Snape answered irritably. ''You do not look awful.''

''Then what do I look like?''

Harry was not too drunk to see Snape scowl. The man tutted loudly and tilted Harry's head upwards.

''Are you with those other two mischivents?''

When Harry failed to produce an answer, Snape sighed and insisting Harry drunk his water, opened the window above his head, and left the table.

Harry sat for a while and felt his mind begin to clear. The music was a distant vibration from upstairs and the fresh air was cool and welcome on his face. The fogginess of his brain eased slightly and he cringed as he re-evaluated his behaviour.

He had never expected Snape to be with someone... Not intimately. It had not even crossed his mind. Now he considered it, he felt ridiculous for making such an assumption. If Harry found Snape attractive, it was doubtful he was the only one.

He watched warily as Snape re-emerged up the stairs a while later. He glanced at Harry as he passed and shook his head, disappearing into the bathroom. When he returned, Harry felt much more sober.

He winced when Snape sat beside him.

''What possessed you to drink so much?'' Snape asked, disapproval clear from the familiar lack of warmth in his tone.

Harry shrugged. ''Long time since I've been out. I was nervous. Wanted to have a good time. Stupid blonde bloke was buying me drinks...''

Snape tensed beside him. He cleared his throat and rolled up his sleeves, pulling Harry's empty water bottle towards him as Harry ripped irritably at the label.

''Do you not have an exam next week, Potter?''

Harry grimaced and nodded.

''Then should you not be-''

''Revising, yes I know,'' Harry snapped. ''But I'm twenty-two, Snape and I just wanted to have fun for one night.''

''Was it that attitude that had you fail last year?''

Harry scowled and Snape stared plainly back at him.

''Was it fun?'' he asked, leaning back and watching Harry struggle with his embarrassment. ''Your night of luxury... with this blonde. Was it fun?''

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. ''Hardly what I should be discussing with you, is it?''

Snape raised his eyebrows, the corners of his mouth twitching. ''Yet here we sit. Do I need to remind you, that it was you who interrupted my evening, Potter. Not vice versa.''

''I got lost...'' Harry lied, running a hand through his hair and twisting restlessly against the plastic covering of the seating beneath him. ''I didn't ruin anything too serious, did I?''

Snape snorted softly, but there was no particular malice in his voice when he answered. ''You did not ruin anything.''

''But you were on a date..?'' Harry knew he sounded pathetic, and was giving away far more to Snape than he wanted to at this stage, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Snape stared at him for a long moment before nodding shortly. ''Of sorts.''

Harry nodded, swallowing uncomfortably and hating the way Sape's confirmation made his stomach feel.

''Well I'm sorry. I shouldn't have barged up here. I just didn't think...''

''That...'' Snape murmured, the curiosity in his eyes growing. ''Is obvious.''

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, and Harry wondered in disbelief just what his alcohol riddled mind had wanted to achieve from this.

''I should go home,'' Harry got to his feet, finding it increasingly difficult to look Snape in the face.

He wished he could see disappointment in Snape's eyes as he made to leave, but the man had reformed to being completely impassive.

''Shall I call you a taxi?''

''I can walk,'' Harry muttered, thankful when he rummaged trough his pockets and found his house key safe.

''And if your blonde friend were to return?'' Snape asked quietly from his elbow as he unlocked the door to let him out.

''I can handle him,'' Harry said defensively, unconcerned in the slightest about what could have happened to his dance partner. He was far more concerned with the embarrassment he felt in the way Snape was dismissing him so willingly.

''Of course you can, Potter,'' he drawled sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes. ''I'm a student, Snape. If I want to... go home with him, its well within my right to... explore.''

''Explore away then, Mr. Potter, by all means,'' Snape snapped, waving Harry out of the door impatiently.

He appeared truly angry for the first time that evening, and Harry wondered just as to what the man was really thinking. He wanted to push the situation, but he'd humiliated himself enough for one evening, and the last thing he wanted to do was lose his job if Snape determined that he was a complete joke.

''Goodnight then,'' Harry muttered. A moment later and he heard the door close. He exhaled deeply and turned his gaze towards the stars. It was only when an arm settled around his waist that he realised he'd veered out into the road.

Tensing immediately, Harry spun round and blinked his surprise as Snape rolled his eyes down at him.

''Honestly, Potter...''

''What are you doing?'' Harry asked, fighting down a small thrill as he realised Snape obviously cared a lot more than he was willing to let on.

''Ensuring that I am not a member of staff down tomorrow night due to your drunken antics.''

''I'm not drunk anymore,'' Harry insisted.

''Hm,'' Snape responded vaguely.

Harry was all too aware of the arm that remained round his waist, holding him upright and could not deny that each place Snape was touching him was tingling.

''I don't live far away,'' Harry explained apologetically, heart thumping wildly in his chest as he considered Snape in such close proximity. ''I won't do this ever again. I swear.''

''Do not make promises you cannot keep, Potter,'' Snape muttered from above him and they fell into silence.

They reached Harry's front door far sooner than he would have liked. He pushed it open and kicked off his shoes, undoing the top button on his shirt and exhaling deeply.

Snape leaned against the door frame and watched him with amusement.

''You can get back to your date now,'' Harry said, doing his best to sound completely supportive, or at the least uninterested, but when Snape didn't answer, Harry was forced to look up.

Snape had an almost knowing look on his face. His eyes dropped to Harry's lips and he swallowed.

Harry was almost sure the insinuation was deliberate, but he did not dare to hope. Snape's eyes travelled the length of Harry's body, and for the first time since meeting him, Harry witnessed some colour enter the insistently pale complexion of the man's skin.

''There is no need to concern yourself with who I am dating, Potter,'' he muttered, returning his gaze to Harry's face with a faint almost-smile.

''I know,'' Harry answered immediately. There was no doubt in the way Snape was looking at him now, nor the responding tightness that was occurring in Harry's pants. He had never wanted someone to touch him so much in his life. He willed the man to move forwards, to give him any sort of definitive sign that he was interested, but Snape had not moved any further than the doorstep, and once he appeared satisfied Harry was not a hazard to himself, he turned on his heel.

''Just... keep that heart of yours locked up, alright?'' Harry muttered, slightly irritated by the man's silence. ''I don't want to lose a job because you skip the country with a broken heart or something. Keep it safe.''

''Oh, it's safe,'' Snape murmured, amused. ''Now go to bed, Harry.''

Harry nodded and smiled nervously at Snape, before thanking him again and closing his front door. He climbed the stairs to his bedroom in a mild daze, pressing his face into his pillow and attempting half-heartedly to push the image of pitch black eyes and a half-smiling mouth from his mind.

* * *

**AN:** I've never done an AU fic before because I love the world they're already in, but they've always fascinated me and I wanted to give this a go. Please tell me what you think. Criticism is very welcome


	2. Chapter 2

...

Harry scrubbed at a particularly stubborn stain on the corner of the bar until his elbow ached. He ignored the weight of Snape's stare on the back of his head with a small, satisfied smile.

The bar had been packed all night, and growing weary with trying to entertain overly flirtatious and drunken fools, Harry could appreciate the eventual thinning of the crowd.

With a sigh, he dropped down onto a chair and wiped his hands on the cloth. He glanced up at Snape, catching his eye as the man impatiently tolerated two teenage girls who had engaged him in a poorly constructed argument over their fake I.D.

Harry grinned as Snape lost his temper, and with Dean's help, ushered them out of the bar.

''I want you to be extra vigilant with underage customers tonight,'' Snape snapped at the three of them. ''I have no desire to confront a court order on my return.''

''Why, where are you going?'' Dean asked with a frown, as Snape disappeared into his office and returned wearing a clean shirt and his jacket.

''I have... business to attend to tonight,'' he replied shortly, casting a brief glance in Harry's direction. ''And you shall manage the bar.''

Dean nodded, watching cautiously as Snape flipped open the till and extracted a number of notes and rolling them into his pocket.

''Business of a... personal sort?'' Dean asked hesitantly.

Snape shot him a scathing look. ''Cheek,'' he reprimanded, without humour, and swept past them to the club downstairs.

Harry felt his whole body tense as he returned, not alone but with the same man Harry had seen him with the previous night. Harry narrowed his eyes and indulged the opportunity to examine him more closely.

He was probably the same age as Snape, and very good looking. He was well dressed, with a look of a man who had the wealth and power to look after himself.

''I intend to return before last orders,'' Snape said briefly as he passed. ''Behave yourselves.''

Seamus threw him his keys and smirked at Dean. ''And if you're not back, we'll know you had a good night then sir.''

Snape's eyes widened dangerously, but the man beside him was waiting patiently at the door, and without another word, he disappeared into the night with his companion.

The silence that followed his departure was not a comfortable one.

Dean opened his mouth sympathetically, but Harry waved him off, a sinking feeling in his gut. ''Don't say anything. Snape can see whoever he wants, what can I do about it?''

...

Harry's head snapped up each time the front door swung open that night, his mind growing chaotic with various scenarios of the activities Snape was possibly indulging in with his partner.

When the thought only made him feel rather sick, he resorted to pacing behind the bar, ignoring the efforts of his colleges to distract him. He was more than aware, that as a typical instinctive response, his behaviour towards male customers had turned rather more seductive.

When the clock above their heads informed them that they had moved into the early hours of the morning, Harry grimaced and fully acknowledged the fact that he was completely and utterly jealous. And he hated it.

The three of them closed the bar slowly, beginning to contemplate the idea that they would be forced to lock up without the company of their manager.

They all jumped when Snape swept back in through the door, not a minute before they closed. He casted a critical eye over the bar, relaxing slightly when he realised he still had a business to return to.

Harry grabbed his jacket and followed them to the front door as Snape switched the lights off, and set the alarms.

He could smell alcohol on the man's breath as he passed. The fact that he seemed in a strangely good mood only aggravated Harry further.

An long set of fingers curled around his forearm before he could leave.

''Harry,'' Snape said, en edge to his voice Harry had not heard before. ''Can I have a word?''

Unable to trust himself to even look up, Harry grimaced in false apology and squeezed past. ''Sorry, sir. I really have to get home. I have... stuff to do. Can wait til tomorrow, can't it?''

He pushed his hands into his pockets and jogged to catch up with the others, not giving Snape any chance for argument.

Harry did not sleep well that night. He knew he had to either live with the fact that Snape was not his, and it was perfectly acceptable for him to see other men. Or he needed to reel in some courage and do something slightly more constructive about his feelings, and earn the right to condone his possessiveness.

...

Harry knew he was being immature with his behaviour at work the following night, but he couldn't seem to help it. He was irritated with Snape and was finding it hard not to show it.

The fact that Snape had uncharacteristically taken an unexplained break from his office, and had sat himself at the end of the bar all night with a stack of papers, would normally have been very welcome, and kept Harry on edge. Now, he simply found it annoying.

His anger almost disintegrated when Snape attempted to make light conversation with him, as unusual as it was for him to make such an effort. It had not slipped Harry's attention that Dean and Seamus were, much to their amusement, being treated with much more familiar disdain.

Harry brushed off the sudden interest in his personal life with evasive responses, not daring himself to say too much, and willed away the hours until he could go home. He was so lost in thought that he jumped when a customer leaned over the bar and tugged on his sleeve.

''Hey, I know you, don't I?''

Harry blinked at the blonde haired stranger and recognition dawned slowly.

''Oh... Hello,'' Harry forced a smile. He had to admit, he hadn't realised the other week, in his intoxicated state, just what a catch he had made. The man was really quite attractive.

''We danced together. You remember?'' he asked pleasantly.

Harry nodded, hiding a grimace as he recalled how he'd been rather rude and disappeared without an explanation. ''Of course. How have you been? I'm sorry if I didn't... give you my full attention the other night.''

Harry was aware that Snape had raised his head and was listening to their conversation, but he ignored him. If anything, it made him more keen on talking to the man.

The man shrugged carelessly, ''It's not a problem. You're a very good dancer, so I'll let you off. My name's Collin by the way.''

They shook hands, and Harry glanced in Snape's direction, feeling almost irrationally guilty.

He took a deep breath and turned his back. ''You fancy a drink?'' he asked bravely.

''Well I'm in a bar, aren't I?'' Collin grinned, leaning against the surface and eyeing Harry with appraisal.

Harry rolled his eyes. ''With me, I meant? I'm gonna take my break,'' he called to Dean and Seamus, and led his new friend to one of the booths, careful to keep them in Snape's direct line of sight, and earshot.

''You're a student, aren't you?'' Collin asked conversationally as they sat down.

''How did you know?''

''Bags under your eyes... underweight... depressed. You're projecting all the symptoms,'' he grinned.

Harry felt himself flush.

''I didn't mean it in a bad way,'' Collin apologised quickly as Harry made to stand up. ''I just meant to say, I know how you feel. That was me a couple of years ago.''

Harry eyed the man's firm, muscular upper body and very much doubted it.

''What's your name? I didn't quite catch it the other night?''

Harry heard Snape snort under his breath and ignored it.

''Harry Potter... You want to swap numbers?''

Harry was grinning widely by the time he finally returned to the bar. Collin was going to meet him after work, and in his current mood, nothing could have been more welcome.

He whistled to himself as he cleaned glasses, suddenly far more tolerant of impatient customers. Ignoring the rigidness that had come over Snape's posture, he kept his abrupt change in mood clearly visible.

He didn't bother looking round as he heard Snape stand up and return to his office, the door snapping sharply behind him.

Harry raised his eyebrows and shrugged at Seamus and Dean, feeling selfishly pleased with himself.

He hadn't been with anyone for so long, even if it wasn't Snape, the prospect still excited him. He had needs, just as any other young man. And if Snape was dating, then why shouldn't he?

...

Collin was leaning against the bonnet of his car as they left the bar in the early hours.

Harry grinned nervously at Seamus and Dean, zipping his jacket tighter around his neck and waving briefly as they wandered up the road. He turned back and watched Snape lock the door, and felt a lump rise to his throat as he saw the scowl on the man's face deepen. He was in a foul mood.

Did he not realise that all he had to do was ask him to, and Harry would never so much as think about Collin again?

When Snape's fingers caught on the lock for the third time, Harry leaned forwards and attempted to help.

Snape tutted at him and brushed his hand away. ''Have you not got plans to be getting on with, Potter?'' he muttered, without looking up.

Harry frowned, wishing for a moment that he had the Snape back that had been so keen on being near him earlier. As much as he wanted to make the man jealous, he missed the way Snape looked at him much more.

''You wanted to tell me something last night,'' Harry said, suddenly remembering. More to keep in Snape's company, than any real curiosity, he waited patiently on the pavement. ''What was it?''

Snape snorted softly and shot a dark glance in Collin's direction.

''Nothing that would not waste your time. Goodnight, Potter.'' He swept off with a fast pace before Harry had the chance to say anything else.

''An ex of yours?'' Collin asked slowly, walking up to meet him.

Harry shook his head. ''Why do you say that?''

''I'm not blind. That looked... rather intense. And earlier at the bar, when we were talking, he looked like he wanted to kill me.''

Harry shrugged, almost wanting to change his mind and run after Snape and tell him how he felt. But Collin was already waving a hand in his face and growing impatient.

''Sorry,'' Harry muttered, tearing his eyes away from the path Snape had disappeared down and collecting the majority of his confidence. ''Lets go.''

...

Harry appreciated the space Ron and Hermione had left him for the first time as he watched Collin wander curiously around his kitchen. They never did approve of him bringing men home before a first date with such irresponsible intentions.

''Nice place,'' Collin smiled politely, eyeing a picture of the three of them stuck to the fridge. ''You're here on your own tonight then?''

Harry nodded. He had no desire to discuss such a burdensome subject with his current visitor, and watched with approval as Collin took a confident step towards him without questioning the matter any further.

Harry had never been shy. He'd been with his fair share of men, but they'd usually been people he'd had an attachment to. Collin was a new one for him. He wished thoughts of Snape were not so insistently at the front of his mind.

He tensed as a hand was placed on his hip and he was jolted forwards.

''You have beautiful eyes, you know,'' Colin murmured, lifting a hand and running it through the way-ward strands of Harry's hair. ''I've never seen eyes that green before.''

Harry flushed, wondering how he would have felt had Snape said those words to him. The thought made him shiver, and assuming wrongly that it was a reaction to him, Collin's smile widened.

A confident hand slipped between Harry's thighs, and after a moment's hesitation, he opened them. A warm mouth settled on his neck and Harry felt himself massaged through his jeans.

''That keen?'' Harry tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position, but Collin's free palm on his chest had him pressed tightly against the wall behind him.

''I don't think you realise how attractive you are, Harry,'' Collin raised his head to Harry's, frowning slightly. ''And the fact that you're so unaware, doesn't make it any less sexy.''

He grinned as he increased the friction he was applying to Harry's clothed erection.

It did not take long for his cock to harden. It had been far too long since he'd done this. And if Snape was doing it with someone else, it only made Harry feel far more reckless and impulsive. There was no Ron or Hermione to restrain him. And hadn't he been told enough times to stand on his own two feet? That included making his own mistakes, intentionally or otherwise.

He winced in discomfort as the pressure on his neck grew slightly painful, and he felt his flies being undone.

Collin threw him a wink, and before Harry had grasped at what he was about to do, the older boy had sunk down onto his knees and tugged Harry's jeans down to his ankles. His boxers pooled below his waist, and Harry was fully aware that his arousal was evident.

He swallowed thickly and braced a hand on Collin's shoulder to steady himself, hardly believing he was going to be sucked off in his own kitchen by a man he barely knew.

He hissed loudly as Collin manipulated his arousal with obvious expertise, and instinctively felt his hips jerking forwards rhythmically of their own accord, into the hot, wetness of his mouth.

He knew it would not take much for him to come, and with a glance down at the bobbing head between his legs, Harry allowed the fantasy of Snape's head in the exact same position to push him over the edge.

Screwing his eyes shut and squeezing at Collin's broad shoulders, Harry came.

...

Harry eyed the purple bruising on his neck the next morning with distaste. He could wear something to cover it during his classes, but work was not going to be much fun.

He walked to the bar slowly that night, glad that there had been no trace of Collin at his flat when he'd returned home to get changed.

Dean's eyes widened as Harry wandered in, shrugged out of his jacket and picked up a cloth with a face full of shame. The coil of anxiety in his gut was enough to alert Harry to the fact that he may have taken things a little too far.

''The blonde last night?'' Dean asked simply, and Harry nodded, feeling his face reddening.

Dean screwed his face up in sympathy, fighting back a smile. ''Well there's no hiding _that_.''

Harry rubbed his hand over his face and groaned. He couldn't forget that, above everything, Snape was his boss and he would hardly appreciate poor personal presentation.

He had hoped for at least a few hours before he would have to face the man, but he was not in luck.

''He asked to see you when you got in...'' Dean informed him apologetically, ''your employment documents have come through.''

Harry swallowed nervously, cursing under his breath. Reluctantly knocking on Snape's office door, he waited for a reply and stepped inside.

''You wanted to see me?''

''I need you to sign a few insurance papers, Potter,'' Snape said blandly, without looking up. ''Now that you are a regular employee.''

Harry edged forwards warily and took the pen from him, blushing as their eyes met and keeping his face downward. He scribbled in the appropriate places, passed Snape the paper back and straightened up.

''That's all.'' Snape leaned back in his chair, eyes wandering lazily over Harry's face.

Harry held his breath as Snape's gaze moved to his neck, and watched the man wince. A flicker of distaste was the only other outward display of emotion visible to Harry, before his impassive mark was replaced.

They looked at each other for a long moment, before Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. ''I can go now then?''

When Snape failed to answer, Harry chose his own response and attempted to escape the situation. His hand was on the door handle when Snape's voice, soft and calculating, caused him to hesitate.

''Do you think it is professional arriving to work looking like a tart, Potter?''

Harry's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, affronted. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned as he turned back.

''It was an accident, sir.''

''Got... _lost_ in the moment, did we?'' Snape asked coldly.

''Something like that,'' Harry shrugged, wondering how far he could push him. He had not forgotten Snape's date from the previous night and the way the man had not considered Harry's preferences towards the idea. He didn't see why he should have any sympathy either.

Snape returned to his work, dismissing Harry with a wave of his hand. ''Do not let it happen again.''

Harry hesitated, and decided to push his luck. ''What... seeing somebody else or getting the hickey?''

Snape's eyes snapped up and narrowed. It was the first time Harry had ever put a voice to the assumption that Snape had personal preferences over him emotionally.

The man did not, however, appear in a particularly indulgent mood. He looked very much like he wanted to say something, but his lips sealed into a tight line and a familiar scowl settled onto his face.

''Do you not have work to do?''

Harry opened his mouth to retaliate but Snape shot him a warning glance. He picked up the phone on his desk and begun contacting his supplier. Harry rolled his eyes and felt the energy to argue seep out of him, and considered himself formally dismissed.

He nearly bumped into the man waiting outside Snape's office door.

''Sorry,'' the man said, stepping back and allowing Harry to pass.

Harry paused as he looked up, and realised who it was.

''_You_?'' he said, with slightly more accusation than he intended.

''Me?'' the man raised his eyebrows.

''You're Snape's boyfriend?''

''You mean Severus?''

Harry frowned.

The man shook his head with a condescending smirk. ''_Severus_ Snape. And you must be... let me guess. Harry?''

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, his dislike for the man escalating rapidly. ''How would you know that?''

''Oh, I hear enough about you, young man...'' he murmured, eyes curious as they looked Harry up and down. ''I have been fascinated as to which one of you it was Severus had left me for.''

Harry blinked back his surprise. ''He's left you?''

''Don't act like you don't know... '' The man rolled his eyes. ''He couldn't wait to get back here afterwards. I think he broke about a hundred speed limits to return before you shut. All he's done for the past few weeks is rant on about you... Head in the clouds... I knew it was coming.''

Harry gaped like a fish, and then, feeling foolish, clamped his mouth shut and scanned the man's face for any hint of a lie. He could find none.

Dean and Seamus watched from the bar with growing interest, and shrugged cluelessly at him.

''I thought he just took you out for a date,'' Harry said, confused.

The man snorted. ''No... He took me out to fob me off.''

''He never said anything...'' Harry breathed, his heart-rate escalating rapidly as he absorbed all of this new information. If this was true, his behaviour over the last few days would have jeopardized everything.

''You mean he tried to and you weren't paying attention?'' The man shook his head in exasperation. ''Severus does not... pursue people, boy. He is shallow and he is cruel. If you're to stupid to realise that he was choosing to...'' He trailed off as Harry shook his head miserably, throwing light onto his exposed neck.

''Hang on. Hasn't happened yet, eh? Then what's that on your neck?''

Harry swore under his breath. ''That wasn't him,'' he cringed, wishing as soon as he'd admitted it, that he'd kept the information private.

The man's eyes widened, and then he gave a short laugh. ''Oh dear,'' he smirked. ''Well that's amusing.''

Harry opened his mouth furiously, having had enough of being mocked, but jumped backwards as the door to Snape's office opened without warning.

''Potter, what are you doing loitering... '' Snape begun, faltering as he noticed that he was not alone. His face paled and his gaze grew warning as he and the man looked at each other.

''What are you doing here?''

''Just having a chat with Harry...'' the man answered, motioning vaguely. ''He was telling me all about his neck... decorations.''

Snape tensed visibly.

Harry closed his eyes and grimaced, hating himself for the position he'd unwittingly put Snape in.

The grin the man wore was far too self-satisfied for Harry's liking.

''You could have told me he was a tart,'' he said, eyeing Harry unappreciatively. He looked far less handsome when he face was full of envy. ''I might have been more sympathetic-''

Snape's fist had collided with the side of the man's face before Harry even saw him move. He opened his mouth in shock and felt a strong arm jolt him to the side.

The man hissed in pain and threw Snape a filthy look. Harry regained his bearings, and without really thinking, planted himself defiantly in front of Snape before the man could retaliate.

The man's answering snort was undeniable. ''Cute... How old are you boy?'' He wiped at his bleeding lip. ''Really Severus? This is what you wanted to be free for? So you could chase an impulsive student?'' He shook his head and dug into his pocket. He snatched a pen from the bar, scribbled down his phone number and pushed it into Snape's top pocket.

''You'll want this back.''

He pivoted on his heel and left the bar without any further commotion.

Harry met Seamus and Dean's shocked expressions across the room and gaped at them helplessly. He winced as he heard Snape click his tongue in irritation behind him. He pulled Harry firmly a step backwards, his face a picture of fury, and slammed his office door behind them.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks to anyone who has read this far. I don't think there's too much interest in this story other than me, so I'll see how this chapter goes, and take the hint if it's badly and try writing something different;)


	3. Chapter 3

...

''All of that was entirely avoidable,'' Snape hissed, nursing his hand in his fist and frowning down at Harry with a strong sense of disapproval.

''Sir, I...'' Harry had no idea what to say first. His head was aching and his emotions were an untidy mess of confusion.

''Sit down,'' Snape commanded, leaving no room for argument.

Harry dropped onto the small sofa in the corner, pale-faced. He did not dare take the seat directly opposite Snape. An unpleasant shiver sent a tremor through his body, and he made a pathetic attempt at concealing the anxiety from his expression.

''Harry?'' Snape rolled his eyes impatiently, sitting behind his desk.

Harry looked up warily, though he didn't move. There was more tension in the harsh lines of Snape's face than Harry had ever seen, and if he didn't know him any better, he would have said he looked terrified.

''You lied to me,'' Harry muttered finally, when he could bear the silence no longer. He shifted himself up straighter, and chose the most prominent emotion to project first. ''You are the most... _confusing_, unfair, hypocritical and unprofessional manager I've ever worked for!''

Snape raied an eyebrow, with a mix of amusement and un-appreciation. ''And how many jobs have you had in your lifetime, Potter?''

Harry glared and made to stand up. He did not know if he was more upset with Snape or himself for the predicament they had landed themselves in, but he was in no mood to discuss it.

''Sit down,'' Snape repeated, with such authority that Harry felt his legs sinking of their own accord.

Snape linked his hands on the table in front of him and watched Harry with a guarded expression.

''Why on earth did you confront him?'' he asked finally. ''What were you trying to achieve?''

''I didn't confront anybody!'' Harry argued. ''I walked out, and he was just standing there. _Waiting_ for you. Listening at the door, I bet...''

''Careful Potter, or I may begin to believe the absurd assumption that you are jealous.''

Harry rolled his eyes. ''It's a bit late for that, isn't it? You're not blind.''

Snape blinked, obviously surprised he'd so readily achieved a confession. ''Why?'' he asked steadily, eyes darkening as he silently dared the boy into further vulnerability. ''What in Lord's name for, boy?''

''I don't see why you're the one who gets to ask all the questions. And I'm not a _boy_. You called me a hore about ten minutes ago. And then punch a man round the face for saying the same thing! You need to make your mind up.''

''About what?'' Snape asked, a twitch in his left temple.

''About... '' Harry stuttered, swallowing thickly before forcing his wistful gaze across the room. ''... About _me_!''

An awkward pause settled between them, and Harry scratched needlessly behind his ear, staring at the floor in frustration.

It seemed like a life-time before Snape answered. ''I see... Well it's a good job, for both our sakes, that I have then. Isn't it, Potter?''

Harry snapped his head up and locked eyes with Snape. He felt his breath catch in his throat. He hadn't known, until that moment, just how deep his lust for this man had grown. And how much he needed him to confirm what he'd been suspecting for months.

''What then?'' Harry asked, feeling the catch in his voice and hoping the desperation he felt so strongly was not so easily strewn all across his face.

Snape dropped his eyes first, and cleared his throat. A stack of papers was pulled towards him, torn and thrown in the bin. ''You are fired.''

Harry choked. ''What?''

''You... Mr. Potter, are no longer under the employment of this establishment,'' Snape repeated impatiently. ''I have reconsidered my decision to document your personal details... and so forth. You are free to... do as you please.'' He waved his hands upwards vaguely. ''But not under this roof.''

''But... You can't do that.''

''You are still on probation, Potter. I can do what I like,'' Snape reminded him coldly.

Any wayward hopes that Snape may have sacked him in order to pursue a personal relationship were shattered by the clear distaste etched on his face. There was no sense of hope in his expression... No declaration... No positive emotion at all. It was only the shadow of fear echoing around the corners of his black eyes that reminded Harry he was even human at all.

He ground his teeth in frustration and matched Snape's casual dismissal with defiance. ''But I haven't done anything wrong! I've worked my arse off for you!'' He winced at his own choice of words, flushing deeply and ignoring Snape's raised eyebrow. ''I had never pulled a pint in my life, or dealt with customers... or changed bloody barrels! I learnt it all and I haven't messed up! I've gone to classes every morning half-asleep rather than miss a day of work. I have the most important exams of my life tomorrow and I'm still _here_!''

When Snape merely stared at him impassively, Harry felt a spike of fear at the man's unwavering decision force him into brutal honesty. ''Sir, I _really_ need the money. I really have given up a lot to work here.''

There was no sympathy in Snape's response. ''That, Potter, was your own choice.''

Harry stared at Snape in disbelief, hardly believing that he had resorted to such extremes. It hit him hard to consider the rather sobering thought that he barely knew the man at all. Maybe he really was the cold, impassive being he projected on a nightly basis. Maybe there really was nothing else lingering beneath the surface of such a harsh exterior.

Harry refused to give up quite so soon and relented to his own sense of determination, arms folding tightly across his chest, and ignored the constriction that was developing at this throat.

''Then why did you tell your boyfriend that you -''

''He was not my _boyfriend_, Potter. Stop using that word,'' Snape snapped, his impassive mask slipping briefly as he winced. ''It was a few night-time... wanderings, and now it is much less so. Hardly a heart-wrenching tale.''

''But you told him that-'' Harry pressed impatiently, but Snape cut him off, unwilling Harry was sure, for him to vocalise any shred of detail that would make the man appear to any extent, vulnerable.

''That what, Potter? That I had preference for casual sex with a naive student, rather than the mundane I endured with him?''

Harry's arms slipped to his sides, a flicker of pain deepening his frown. ''You don't mean that.''

When Snape merely rolled his eyes and muttered profanities under his breath, Harry shook his head miserably, sighing in acceptance and considered the battle lost.

He knew one thing; he wasn't going to stand and beg, for his job or anything else, when Snape obviously couldn't bare to be around him.

''Right...'' he muttered, ignoring the heated, almost daring stare that bore into the side of his face as he rose reluctantly to his feet. ''I'll get my stuff and go. What's the lesson then? Don't get a crush on your boss or you lose your job? Thanks sir, I'll remember that for the next one-''

Snape had manoeuvred himself round the desk so fast, Harry barely had time to finish his sentence. His head would have thumped the wall behind him had Snape not wound a hand in his hair and softened the impact.

The man's eyes blazed down on him before he pressed his lips harshly against Harry's, without permission nor mercy.

Harry was numb with shock for a few moments, paralyzed as Snape's lips moved reverently against his own. He had never felt such abrupt sensation before. It was too much all at once. Snape's smell, the way he tasted... It was overwhelming and by the time he had re-gained his wits and pushed the man back with all the force he could muster, gasping for air, his face was flushed deeply and his breathing was rapid.

Harry's eye-line was abandoned somewhere in the crook of Snape's neck. He could feel the man tense and attempt to distance himself, as they both acknowledged that he had not responded to the kiss at all.

The hands Harry had unconsciously wound into the front of Snape's shirt tightened as he missed the contact almost immediately. Unable to hear his own thoughts over the racing of his heart, Harry damned his better judgement and leaned up, parting his lips.

Snape took the invitation without hesitation, groaning into Harry's mouth. He felt himself pulled tighter against the man's chest, Snape's lower body providing an irresistible angle for Harry to rotate his hips.

Just when Harry thought he was going to come in his pants, he felt Snape nudge him back. He swallowed experimentally against the foreign taste on his tongue.

Snape had a slight frown on his face as he traced each corner of Harry's face with the most raw expression he had ever displayed in the boy's presence. It was full of conflicting lust and restraint, and more hopelessness than Harry could fathom.

Snape grimaced as his gaze lowered, and he placed his thumb over the mark on Harry's neck, with a hand Harry did not dare believe was shaking. His extended fingers tangled at the ends of his hair at the back of Harry's neck. Exhaling deeply, he tipped the boy's chin back up with his other hand and brought their faces close together.

Harry opened his mouth to question, but Snape used his distraction to his advantage and pressed their mouths together briefly, with such a contrasting gentleness to how he'd kissed him before, that Harry felt his lips tingle.

''Was it that bad?'' Harry asked, saying the first thing he could think of, when the man failed to say anything at all.

Snape shot him a mild look of disbelief. ''Do not be ridiculous.''

Harry forced his breathing into regularity as Snape took a deliberate step backwards.

''Then why do I have to _leave_?'' He tried his best not to sound whiney, but knew he had failed miserably.

''Because... when you are around my mind is not rational,'' Snape snapped impatiently, straightening the front of his trousers with an irritated tug in an attempt to conceal the obvious distortion. ''I cannot... _think_ straight. This business is new and I cannot have it fail due to... personal conflicts. I have invested a lot of money and effort into creating this, Potter. I am not a student. I cannot indulge in a care-free nature-''

''_Care-free_?'' Harry repeated, his earlier passion igniting into anger. ''You don't think I have responsibilities too? I'm just as busy as you are.''

''Of course, Potter,'' Snape muttered, his sarcasm far too obvious. His more familiar passiveness was falling back into place as though it had never been disrupted.

Harry frowned at him for a long moment, trying to work out exactly what it was the man wanted. If there was not such a flushed, dull shade of red highlighting Snape's cheekbones, then there would be no further clue that he had just kissed somebody senseless.

''Then why did you hire me?'' Harry asked finally, raising an eyebrow.

Snape sighed, and leaned heavily back against his desk. ''I have been asking myself the same question since you arrived.''

''Right,'' Harry nodded crossly, without missing a beat, his patience pushed to the limit. He marvelled at the man's ability to conceal whatever emotion he was enduring.

He could dredge up no further effort to pursue it any longer. He was unwilling to force himself to endure this conversation when Snape refused to even acknowledge them as equals. The hope that had bloomed in his chest as Snape kissed him would not be morphed into desperation. The man could not kiss him like that, and then talk to him as though he were nothing but a common nuisance.

''Your previous months pay shall be sent to your home address,'' Snape informed him, but Harry was no longer listening.

He glanced at the grim line of Snape's mouth with resentment, as he placed his hand on the door-handle. ''You have issues, do you realise that? And do you know what I think?''

''I do not care for-''

''I think you're unfair. And I think you're a coward. And I think you should have said _no_ when I came here looking for a job before you decided that you couldn't handle it.''

Harry slammed the door behind him with satisfaction, ignoring the near-overwhelming sense of disappointment flooding through him.

His face burned as he stalked distractedly past Dean and Seamus at the bar. He put his jacket back on roughly, wanting nothing more than to be as far away from Snape as possible.

''I'll see you guys round,'' he muttered, ignoring the lump that had risen in his throat. Their confused questioning barely registered as he made towards the exit.

...

Harry slumped onto the sofa in his flat, his jaw tight with agitation. His hair was wet from the shower that had failed to relieve the headache insistently brewing at his temple.

It had almost dried completely by the time he had finally pulled himself to his feet, begrudgingly accepting the fact that, although his sacking and his reasons for it, had been utterly ridiculous, he was probably just as to blame for Snape for allowing himself to behave so unprofessionally.

Snape was right. Being at work was not the same as being on campus. There was a different set of rules. And if Snape set the importance of money and his business over his personal life, then he was entirely in his right to do so and there was very little Harry could do about it.

He sighed heavily and pulled a stack of revision books towards him, refusing to let the evening be a complete waste. He may have lost his job, his friends, a stab at independence and a far-fetched chance at a relationship, but he wasn't going to lose his education.

...

Harry exhaled shakily as the bell rang the next day, ending his two hour-long exam, and obediently placed his pen back on the table. It had definitely gone with a greater level of smoothness than the previous year. The questions were answered at least. He filed out with the rest of the students, blinking into the sunlight and stretching his arms.

He could not count the recent weeks he'd spent rushing a cheap microwave dinner and heading to 'Le Roux' at the current time of day, and how he'd wished for a moment's peace. But now he was granted with such an empty evening ahead of him, he found himself exceptionally ungrateful towards the respite. He had not even begun to decide how to re-evaluate his finances, now that he was without an income.

...

The remainder of the week passed slowly, and Harry ignored the fact that his cupboards had been empty for days, and felt the absence of Ron and Hermione severely for the first time since they'd left him. His only consolation was the promise of Christmas break, barely a few weeks away. Whether he could afford the ferry ride to France was another story.

The fact that he could not eliminate the kiss with Snape from his memories only infuriated and confused him further. He was so angry with the man, yet the longing he suffered, just to be near him, was a much more burdensome weight on his mind.

The complete lack of contact he'd received from Snape since was enough to tell him that the man was not undergoing any similar regrets.

Harry almost trampled the people sitting on his doorstep, before he realised his thoughts had taken him further away from reality than he'd realised.

Dean and Seamus grinned at him, standing up from their casual lazing on his doorstep, and shook his hand.

''Shouldn't you guys be at work?'' Harry asked, the first smile he'd experienced in days making a brave dive to the surface.

''We're on our way,'' Dean explained. ''Just thought we'd pop by and see our favourite student first.''

''You haven't been answering our texts,'' Seamus added, looking Harry over with a critical expression. ''Please tell me you have been eating?''

Harry pulled his t-shirt more firmly around his skinny stomach as he unlocked his front door, and waved them inside dismissively.

''Of course I have.''

It felt exceptionally strange to be in the company of the pair, without a mile of woodwork and beer taps between them. It was not unpleasant, however, to note the light-heartedness they were capable of without the stress of pulling pints.

Dean squeezed the tension from Harry's shoulders with a firm rotation of his thumb as he updated him on the current situation of the bar.

''It's got really busy. Place is packed most nights. Business has really taken off. Snape's already employed two new blokes.''

''He's far worse since you left,'' Seamus added when Harry remained silent. ''Grouchy git barely comes out of his office. And when he does it's only to complain about something.''

''Wasn't he always like that?'' Harry muttered, uncomfortable with discussing Snape but knew it was inevitable.

''We're still blaming you,'' Dean said, with a small smile. ''And the new guys are idiots. I can't get on with them. Both done it all before, and can't be shown anything new. Snape never had the right to fire you in the first place. If you got a lawyer-''

''Yeah 'cos I can afford one of those,'' Harry laughed bitterly. ''I'll find another job.''

''Or you could persuade Snape to take you back?''

''Not likely... You didn't hear the things he said to me...''

''Harry-''

''No guys, seriously. Snape basically made out all he wanted from me was a shag...'' Harry grimaced as he remembered the look on the man's face when he'd eyed the mark on his neck. ''And when I caused too much grief with that boyfriend of his, he kissed me, called me a hore and then kicked me out... And not necessarily in that order. What do I want to be around a man like that for?''

Dean and Seamus shared a look and raised their eyebrows at Harry.

''He _kissed_ you?''

Harry winced, his face flushing. ''I didn't mean to tell you that...''

Dean prodded him hard in the stomach with his finger. ''What was it like then? Being kissed by that old bat?''

Harry's blush deepened and he shrugged, turning his face away. He stood up awkwardly when they continued to gawp at him.

''Alright...'' he waved his hand irritably, relenting under their knowing expressions. ''I fancy him alright, but I made that pretty clear and he wasn't interested. There's nothing else I can do.''

Harry felt a strong wave of envy as he watched them disappear up the path a while later. He wished he was going with them. He could not ignore the stab of jealous curiosity as to Snape's new employees, who had so easily replaced him. He could not care less if they worked well or not, as long as they held no attraction to the man.

...

Another week passed, and although Dean and Seamus visited regularly, filling him in on the latest antics of their drunken customers and doing their best to cheer him up, Harry could not dispel the emptiness he was feeling. Whether it was because he missed Ron and Hermione, the loss of his job, the extent of his school work-load... Snape... or merely a combination of them all, he wasn't sure. The fact that he was physically starving was a dangerous idea he kept to the back of his mind.

Harry almost regretted allowing his hunger to turn him into an early night, as the first evening of the winter holidays finally arrived, when the door bell rung. He ran a hand through his messy hair, padding to the door in his boxers and a jumper.

He pulled the door back reluctantly, freezing mid-yawn as he blinked at the man in the porch.

''Snape?''

''It is Severus, Potter. Or _Mr_. Snape. I do not know why you insist on calling me that,'' Snape corrected him with a role of his eyes. He cast a brief, wary glance up the stairs over Harry's shoulder. ''May I come in?''

Harry folded his arms across his chest, more to conceal the fact that his hands were shaking than anything else.

''Why would you need to do that?''

Snape's lips tightened. Harry was not unaware of how the man's eyes were raking over his face, almost hungrily. He was also well aware that he was returning the gesture. He had never expected to see Snape again, and certainly not on his doorstep in the dark.

He felt himself redden as the man's attention dropped to his exposed legs with a raised eyebrow.

''Unless you would prefer to wait outside?''

Snape's intense gaze hardened slightly as it dropped to the curve of Harry's neck.

Harry snorted in amusement when he realised what he was being searched for. He tilted his head up with deliberate over-exaggeration to reveal the lack of blemishes on his pale skin.

''I'm still a hore though, right?''

He ignored the answering scowl and stepped back awkwardly. Snape edged past him, pausing in the hallway so that Harry could lock the door and then followed him up the stairs.

Hyper-aware of how close Snape was behind him, Harry flicked the kitchen light on and grimaced against the harsh light. He wished he'd had more time to prepare for what had the potential to be a heated confrontation. But before he could even query as to the late, and very unexpected visit, Snape brandished a sheet of paper in front of him.

Harry took it warily and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

''Your dismissal papers, Potter. Sign it.'' Snape produced a pen and held it out in his palm.

Harry blinked. ''You came all this way to make me sign a piece of paper?'' He glanced at the clock before turning back to Snape with suspicion. ''It's not even midnight. Shouldn't you be working?''

''I am,'' Snape retorted, entirely unabashed. He motioned towards the paper in Harry's hands, though his eyes never left his face.

Harry took the pen with a shrug, very aware of fact he was still in his boxers. He scribbled in the appropriate places without bothering to read it, and dropped it on the table between them with a forced smile.

''Was there anything else?''

Snape scowled, and Harry took a moment to appreciate how out of place he looked standing in his kitchen. The blackness of his coat, and majority of his exterior in general, did not prove an attractive contrast to his fading yellow wallpaper.

''You look awful.''

''Do I?'' Harry responded blandly.

He watched the man's eyes narrow.

''You are pale.''

Harry ignored him, curling an arm round his stomach and hoping that Snape, as unaware and unconcerned as he seemed, would not notice the decline in his weight, nor the deterioration of his health in general.

Snape cast him a searching look of suspicion, before he snatched the papers back into his palm and folded them into his pocket.

''Did no one ever teach you to read a document before you sign it?''

''Guess not.''

Snape snorted, motioning towards the other side of the room towards the pictures scattered across Harry's fridge door. ''Who are they?''

Harry sighed, wondering as to the sudden change in direction of the conversation. Whatever reason the man had for stalling, he was not making it obvious.

''My family.''

''Redheads?''

When Harry remained tight-lipped and merely frowned at him in confusion, Snape seemed to take the hint. He nodded shortly and turned on his heel.

Harry was almost sure he saw a flicker of disappointment flash across the man's face, and he felt his impatience slipping. He loathed himself for it, but his curiosity as to Snape's mere presence was enough of an incentive to take a risk at his own expense.

''They're not my real family...'' he said loudly, as Snape strode out of the door. He damned the relief he felt when the man hesitated, remaining silent so that Harry could elaborate, if he so wished.

''They took me in,'' he explained. ''That one next to me... He's Ron.'' Harry pointed, an absent smile briefly lightening his face. ''I told you about him. I don't know if you remember.''

''I remember,'' Snape said quietly, accepting the sweeping gesture Harry made towards the table, and taking the chair opposite him.

''My parents died when I was small, before I had any memories of them I could keep. I lived with my aunt and uncle for a while but... It didn't really work out. I met Ron at school and we have been best friends ever since. His family treated me like one of their own. I haven't seen the rest of the Weasley's in a while though... Not since us three moved in together and tried the whole, trying to be self-sufficient thing. But I owe a lot to them anyway.''

Harry was surprised that Snape actually appeared genuinely interested in what he was saying, but the man could just be an incredibly good liar for all he knew.

''Hermione came along not long after I met Ron, and that's how we became a trio. Until they fell in love that is...''

''And you, Potter? You never... fell in love?''

Although Snape did not appear appreciative, nor familiar with the term, he awaited Harry's answer with curiosity.

''Came close a few times, I reckon. But the whole... discovering your gay thing... and finding someone who is the same and that actually likes you back... It can take up a lot of time.''

Snape nodded shortly, turning his gaze around the kitchen with a critical eye and making Harry wish he'd washed the dishes before going to bed.

''What about you?'' He asked Snape, not surprised when the man cast the question off with a short grunt of dismissal. ''So this is a one way little chat then?''

''Where is that blonde haired infestation?'' Snape asked instead, diverting the conversation abruptly once again. He looked at Harry with an almost accusing expression, as though expecting him to produce the boy from under the table, or in a cupboard.

''Infestation?'' Harry repeated with amusement, and then sighed heavily as Snape's lips did not even twitch. He was too tired for this. ''Look Snape... I know it's Saturday tomorrow, and I'm currently jobless, but I'd still like to get some sleep.''

When Snape merely continued to stare at him, Harry rolled his eyes. ''Not that it's any of your business, but I have no idea where he is. He's certainly not here. I didn't see him after...''

''After what?''

Harry was growing irritated with Snape's odd behaviour. He frowned at him, standing up and picking his keys back up off the table. He marvelled how he'd ever found this man's personality attractive at all. ''After you said you weren't interested. I can take a hint, you know?''

''And you want to be a doctor, Potter? Where is your intelligence?''

''What are you on about?'' Harry frowned wearily.

''Believe it or not, I do not indulge in physical relations with everyone under my employment.''

''Well you'd have no staff left if you did,'' Harry muttered, brushing past Snape as he attempted to lead him back to the front door.

Snape's arm barred his exit and Harry glanced up, losing his patience. He was not expecting to see a glimmer of humour dancing at the back of the man's dark eyes.

''I bet you kissed what's his face?'' Harry snapped, and closed his eyes briefly in embarrassment, knowing that if he had heard the envy in his own voice, then Snape had to.

Snape snorted softly, though he did not deny the fact. He searched Harry's face for a moment, and seeming to find what he was looking for, took the boy's chin in his fingers.

Harry had about a second to acknowledge what was about to happen, and then Snape's lips were against his, and he was pressed against the door frame behind him. He wished he could dredge up the energy to struggle, but when Snape's tongue brushed against his, Harry accepted that he was helpless.

Whether they kissed for minutes or hours, Harry did not know, but he still had not managed to relax by the time Snape pulled back.

'' 'What's his face' is nothing but a figment of your imagination, Potter,'' he said, his fingers loosening their grip on Harry's chin. He raised an eyebrow intolerably when Harry prepared to argue.

''Let. It. Go,'' he commanded softly, but with enough impatience for Harry to nod his head.

Snape did not give him a chance to say anything else because he was kissing him again, and Harry lost all other train of thought.

He had almost forgotten that he was in his boxers before Snape's hands wandered down to his arse, squeezing him through the thin fabric. Long fingers pressed round to his front, as Harry's breath caught in his throat. He choked back his shock as Snape rapidly escalated their intimacy and possessed his passion without mercy, nor fear of rejection.

Harry moaned into Snape's shoulder as the man's palm found his half-hard cock. He looked down and almost came simply from the sight of Snape's hand inside the front of his pants, pumping him at a pace far too accelerated for Harry to keep up. He closed his eyes, already too far gone to even contemplate refusing his body the desperation for such abrupt release being forced upon it.

He braced one hand against Snape's shoulder, the other balled into a fist at his side as he cursed his own libido and shuddered through his orgasm.

Harry winced as his mind cleared, his harsh breathing returning to normal. He scowled wearily up at Snape, blaming him entirely for pushing him into premature completion.

Snape released his grip on Harry's limp member, stepping towards the sink and washing his sticky hands. When he turned back, Harry could not mistake the fact that he looked far too pleased with himself.

''Why did you do that?''

''Do what?'' Snape raised an eyebrow, drying his hands with precision as he glanced amusedly at the dampness around Harry's stomach.

''Wank me off like that? You could at least have given me the choice!''

Snape stifled a sigh of exasperation. ''You sacrificed the right to commit to verbal pleasantries, Potter, when you insisted on conversing with me in nothing but those flimsy boxers. I am only human.''

''I expect I'm even more of a hore now then?'' Harry said, annoyed. He could still feel himself twitching from Snape's ministrations, feeling far more uncomfortable now that the heavy mist of arousal had cleared from his head.

Snape blinked briefly, a small frown on his face. ''I do not think you are a hore.''

''But you said-''

''I know what I said. And... It was unfounded.''

''They why did you say it?''

Snape sighed, shooting Harry and irritated glance as he handed him a tissue. Harry took it awkwardly and did his best to clear the mess between his thighs.

''You left the previous night with that... imbecile and turned up with that filthy mark on your neck. How was I supposed to react?''

''You could have said... 'I would quite like you for myself, Harry. Don't do it again.' '' Harry threw the tissue into the bin and watched Snape's lip curl in amusement.

''I am not a romantic, Potter.''

''Never would have guessed,'' Harry rolled his eyes, though he fought back an impeding smile. ''But I can bet you're possessive.''

Snape arched an eyebrow, hesitating before taking a step back towards him. ''How perceptive of you.''

''Anyway... this,'' Harry motioned between them, taking an opposing step back, ''was just something you wanted to get out of your system, right? So... how do you feel now?''

''So many questions...'' Snape muttered disapprovingly.

''You considered it though?'' Harry pushed insistently. Snape's reaction within the next few minutes would tell him far more about the man that he felt ready to acknowledge. But he had to know. ''Something you just wanted to get over with?''

''I have considered many things... each as disturbing as the rest,'' Snape answered vaguely.

''But-''

''Yes, Potter of course I considered it. And we would not be having this conversation was that the case.''

''So you do want more than just sex,'' Harry smiled, realising too late that he may have appeared far more triumphant than was reasonable. He blushed and cleared his throat. However, the impeding excitement spreading across his chest had a fresh grin weaving onto his face.

''Well... as you're still here... do you want me to..'' Harry motioned awkwardly to the front of Snape's trousers, having no idea whether the man was aroused or not.

Snape glanced down, and then realising what Harry was referring to, smirked at him. He shook his head briefly. ''Another time perhaps. I must return to work before those imbeciles turn the place into a health hazard.''

''But you _are_ coming back?''

''And I am the possessive one?' Snape frowned at him, with no real anger. If Harry were not mistaken, he was wearing a faint smile, though it was hard to tell with the creases around his eyes.

He looked at Harry hard for a moment, and then wincing slightly, again attempted a cautious step towards him. He raised a hand briefly to the dark, wayward strands at the base of Harry's neck.

''I did not mean to be quite so... abrupt.'' Snape glanced down towards Harry's half-nakedness with a grimace. ''I was not attempting to humour you, Potter, when I said that I do not seem to be entirely in control of my inhibitions when I am in your presence.''

Harry swallowed. ''Why can't you just say it?''

The fingers at Harry's neck dropped to his shoulders for a moment, before Snape crossed them across his chest with an inquisitive eyebrow.

''Actually... _say_ that you fancy me?''

''Fancy?'' Snape repeated with distaste. ''Do mature adults even use that term?... How old are you, Potter?''

''Twenty-three,'' Harry answered brightly.

''Right...'' Snape closed his eyes briefly, a weary apprehension tightening his features for a moment, before he eyed the boy shrewdly. ''Perhaps I should return in a few years when you have completed this... adolescent phase. But knowing my luck, you may have come to your senses by then.''

Harry felt his smile widen, learning quickly that compliments, and insults alike, were not always delivered by this man in the usual straight forward fashion. He met Snape's hesitation with a challenge in his eye.

''You are very much unlike anyone I have ever... been intimate with before. Nor had the desire to... I think you should probably know that,'' Snape frowned seriously.

''Right back at you,'' Harry muttered in reply, watching with equal measures of disappointment and relief as Snape prepared to leave.

He had no idea what this infatuation with Snape was born out of, nor whether it was even particularly healthy, though if the man was capable of making him smile after all he'd been through recently, and if he was as good with other parts of his body as he was with his hands, Harry had no problem in finding out.

Harry grabbed a pair of jogging bottoms from the laundry basket, ignoring the fact they hung much looser on his hips than they used to, before following Snape back down the stairs. His heart was beating painfully hard in his chest by the time he unlocked the front door, suddenly feeling extremely shy as a spike of nerves rendered him temporarily speechless.

''Try the bar in town for a pint sometime, Potter,'' Snape suggested, one foot extended back into the cold night air.

Harry willed his voice to work. ''I'm allowed on the premises then?''

A flicker of something crossed Snape's face, but it was gone before Harry could decipher it. ''Of course you are,'' he said, almost irritably, and pulled Harry towards him by the front of his t-shirt.

He pressed his lips to Harry's briefly. There was a promise of... _something_ in his eyes, as he placed another, far too delicate kiss on the boy's cheek bone.

''Perhaps do not answer the door to anybody else in such... casual attire in the meantime, Potter, hm?'' With a final glance at Harry, he swept off up the path.

Harry gulped, both annoyed and entranced by Snape's cryptic behaviour. He climbed back into bed with frustration, though he wore a satisfied smile as he drifted back to sleep.

...

Harry wished he had not invited Dean and Seamus over the next day, as they immediately bombarded him with a predictable set of objections he had no practical answer for.

Ignoring his indignant embarrassment, they deposited bags of food into his fridge and continually pinched the near-protruding bone at his elbow, as if to prove a point.

''And you forgave him just like that?'' Dean asked incredulously, staring at Harry as though he had grown an extra head.

''Now he's going to think he can just walk all over you... and do as he likes,'' Seamus added disapprovingly. ''We wondered why he came in so late last night looking like a cat that's got the cream... He fired you remember, Harry!''

''And for no good reason,'' Dean frowned. ''How do you know what he's really after? Or whether he's even a good man?''

''You have student fees to cover! And food to buy. He didn't care about that, did he? Did he even offer you the job back?''

Harry sighed, wishing he could take his friends pleas to rationality more seriously, but he was inkling towards more characteristic recklessness. Not even their words of caution could dampen the hope that ignited in his chest each time he considered his immediate future, a little brighter than it had appeared before.

''I just... have this feeling about him ok!'' he tried to explain, glancing between their stubborn faces and willing them to understand. ''It's not like I'm seeing anyone else... What have I got to lose?''

_''What have you got to lose_?'' Dean repeated exasperatedly. ''The man let you down completely a few weeks ago. There's no reason for you to trust him!''

''We're not telling you not to go for it, Harry,'' Seamus said, more patiently. ''Just don't jump into it head first, ok? Get to know him a bit better... And _no_, not like that!'' He shot Dean a disapproving glance as he snorted briefly, and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. ''We just want you to be happy... And _safe_.''

Harry waited for them to leave, waving them off down the path before charging back into the kitchen, pulling whatever food his hand came into contact with first and ungracefully stuffing it into his mouth.

His stomach growled loudly as he swallowed, and he grimaced.


End file.
